Vika
by Carleen
Summary: Drabble (PWP) about a moment between Vika and Ulfric Stormcloak. I don't know what came over me. Just started typing and wound up with this little story. BTW, Vika is my OC from my other Skyrim stories. She only behaves this way here. This is adult stuff. Now, you've been warned. So if you don't belong here or you feel it's not your thing, then, CYA! Otherwise, enjoy!


TITLE: Vika

CHAPTER: COMPLETE

FANDOM: Elder Scrolls, Skyrim

AN: WARNING. This is erotic fiction. If you are not old enough to read this or you worry you'll find this offensive then stop right HERE. You have been warned. Otherwise, my goodness! I don't know what came over me this morning. It's Spring? I'm just not sure.

* * *

Vika the Dragonborn, hero of Skyrim, and champion of Talos, slammed open the reinforced wooden doors of Ulfric Stormcloak's palace with one well-placed Thu'um. The doors rocked on their iron hinges and the startled guards jump out of the way. In the second after she entered, the guards withdraw their hands from half-drawn swords and return to their position of attention. No one dared look her in the eye.

She spared them a quick glare as she strides past. They know what she's here for and what she wants. A few of them would be happy to try to provide it to her. However, there is a general agreement that she's too much like a black widow spider. No one wants to end up dead at her hands after she's used them up. Although one or two of the more self-assured men and a woman of court stated they'd be willing to die trying.

The palace guard reacted quickly by clearing the feasting room of guests and assorted court lackeys. Even the old Stormcloak general Galmar Stone-Fist withdraws from the war room when he heard the ringing sound of her Nordic armor boots on the stone floor as she strides passed.

Doors closed, and women withdraw discreetly to their chambers. The men head down to the cellar where they can draw a cool cup of mead to pass the time. Sometimes they get a two-hour break; sometimes it's as long as four hours. The cards and dice come out. The men nod and smirk at each other. They make a silent toast to the Bear of Windhelm and settle down for an afternoon of drinking and games.

When Vika reached Ulfric's throne, she was naked from her chausses up. Behind her in an untidy line are her weapons, gauntlet, helmet, and cuirass. The fine metal hauberk slithers from her hands to the floor. The linen shirt soon follows and Ulfric watched in fascination as her high full breasts bounced to the beat of her steps.

Ulfric Stormcloak rises slowly from his throne to face the warrior heading his way. That he's the only one of these milk-drinking boys with the cods enough to take her on made the blood in his veins surge and boil like a witch's cauldron. In truth, she bewitched him.

She's ten steps from him when he noticed the ax wound on her upper right arm. She will be difficult to sate tonight, he reminded himself. Blood — her blood — dripped rhythmically from the rent flesh. Ulfric licked his lips.

She knows all about the effect she's has on him. Just as she knew, he's rock hard and ready for her. He'd better be. She's been in the field fighting all day and she's ready for her reward.

Ulfric took a long hard breath, while his hand involuntarily reached to ease the ache in his groin. _Talos!_ He's lightheaded from the lust throbbing between his thighs. His engorged cock beats against his codpiece like a Raptor fighting its traces.

She slapped his hand away with a grin. "Ulfric!"

The Bear of Windhelm smiles back, but he's been waiting for her since dawn. He's hungry, for news and for her. She is his eyes and ears in the violent world outside his door. It's a world, where he can no longer fight like a soldier, but must stand back protected, safely away from the fighting.

"You know the rules. I decide when and if you can touch anything..."

She's the only one in Skyrim who dared speak to him this way. With another flush of desire he realized today is different. Today he's waited long enough for her — he may even love her — if such a thing existed in his world. Her wound must be seen to and he decided he would do it himself. When she stepped into the reach of his hands, he grabbed her by the wrist.

Ulfric sees the surprise on her face and uses her momentum to pull her straight onto his throne. He stepped quickly aside and she landed with a thump on the soft cushion. Before she can protest, he kicked off her boots and yanked off her chausses. With just the strength of his hands, she's very quickly naked to his gaze. Her legs fall open. The curly red mound of hair between her legs that hides her sex glistens with desire. Full breasts teased him with their pointed dark red tips.

Tonight, she will bend to his will. Ulfric reached for the bottle of Argonian blood wine next to his chair and soaked a strip of linen with the dark red liquid. She gasped as he tightened the wet strip around the wound. When her back arched up to him, he dropped to his knees and slides one arm under her back. Before he claimed her lips, he poured more wine into her mouth.

She moaned and struggles beneath him when his tongue plunges into her open mouth to savor the wine. The wine flows from their frantic kissing, to her breasts. Ulfric follows the stream, down her body with greedy kisses, spreading the thick liquid over her breasts with his tongue. Vika wrapped her arms around his head, to hold him still against her chest.

He required no urging to fulfill her desires. When he can, he enjoyed opening her clothes to allow her breasts to spill into his hands. They fill his palms and respond to his fingers. The need to fill his mouth and hands with a taut nipple drives him to wake her in the night or seek her out in the castle. Vika always responded to his needs by fulfilling his fantasies. She's been deflowered on this throne several times and more than just a few times dressed up for him as a serving wench. Occasionally, when there's time for it, she walks through the throne room dressed as a mage. His mouth dries as he watches her walk with her hips swinging just for him and he knows she's naked underneath.

With her hands fisted into his golden mane, she commanded him to use his mouth on her. She needed to feel his teeth on her flesh. There will be bruises on her porcelain skin by morning. So caught up in sating their hunger for one another, neither cares. They've both known pain of the heart and the flesh. The ferocity of their coupling is how they remind themselves they are alive.

She's chanting his name, while her hips beat a frantic, needy rhythm against his chest.

Releasing her for a moment he backed away to shrug off his bear fur mantle. Before he can loosen his pants she's captured him with her long legs wrapped around his neck. With her ice blue eyes locked into his golden brown hawk-eyes, she pours a small amount of the wine into her hand. Then, with a grin, she slides her hand between her legs. Slipping them into the folds of her sex, he watches her push two fingers inside. His heart stopped beating. She playfully allowed him one taste from her fingers before pulling him down to her.

Ulfric willingly buries his face in her sweet sex. The woman beneath him assaulted all of his senses. She smelled of wood, fire, horses, and blood. She tastes of woman, piss, and sweat. This combination intoxicated him and she knew it, but there is no one else she would go to and he knows that. Their fingers intertwine — in a gesture as gentle as their lovemaking is savage — as he places fervent kisses over the delicate folds of her labia.

When she's calling his name again, he pressed his tongue deep inside and curls it around the small nub of nerves. When she cried out for release, he withdrew and buried his tongue deep within her. Over and over, he continues the pattern until she is alternately screaming his name and whimpering for release. He knew perfectly well if he released her hands, she would accomplish the task herself, so he held on to her hands. His beard is soaked with her lust, when he slides their laced hands under her hips. She raised herself up, serving herself to him and always tempting his desire.

When she is poised on the tip of his tongue, he flicked it across the small, inflamed mound, and sucked hard on it and pulled it into his mouth. While Ulfric watched in triumph as she writhed through her orgasm, he notes the bite marks on her breasts and belly. He will have to pay for this, but he doesn't mind. It's a price he's happy to pay.

While she caught her breath, he allowed himself a moment of tenderness and stroked his fingers through her wild mass of sunset red hair. The smile she bestowed on him when her eyes open is almost worth a kingdom. Ulfric pulled her up against him and kissed her mouth. They revel in the taste of each other.

Vika felt Ulfric shudder and she knew it was time. She has teased him long enough. So moving quickly out of the chair she pushed him down. Opening his leather shirt, she allowed her hands to explore his muscled torso. When she followed her hands with her lips, Ulfric sighed in contentment.

Vika alternated biting with kisses as she worked her way down his torso. He'd be damned if he'd beg, but he's about to cum like a green lad and that wouldn't do. He cannot stop the words, which poured from his mouth over his ragged breaths.

"Vika… at least... Let… open… _by the Gods._"

She's wrapped her hands around his phallus and pulled him roughly from his linen drawers. The chilly air of the palace froze him in place. Beyond speaking, or breathing or begging and he knew what she'll do if he begins to push into her hands, so he wills himself to stillness. He has not survived this long without learning a bit of self-control.

His eyes flew open when he feels a sharp stinging sensation on his straining cock. The wench has filled her mouth with the blood wine. There is no end to her wicked ways and he loved it. Her full lips slide down over him. The soft stroke of her tongue combined with the sting of the wine intensified the experience. Making a mental note to himself to order several cases of Argonian blood wine he sunk down in his chair and gave himself over to her.

When he felt the wine slide down and under his sack, he can take no more. When her tongue danced down the thick vein of his shaft, he groaned with a need, he really doesn't want her to hear.

Ulfric lifted Vika up and impaled her. No moment of hesitation, no waiting while she accommodates his size. She took him deeply and quickly in her body, engulfing him in hot sticky heat.

For whom is this more intense, he wonders. To bury a part of yourself trustingly inside a woman's body or to be impaled. He forgot the question when she began to move over him.

With hands clasped again, they move as one body. Playfully, taking turns pushing each other to the edge, only to back down and pause. But he knows her secret and pulled her down to capture a breast in his mouth. Ulfric holds the cheeks of her firm butt in his large hands and sets the pace. He knew what this does to her and soon she is quivering over him. He will take them over the edge together. When he felt the tight muscular walls of her sex pulse over him, he increased his thrusts until they are both panting with need.

When everything in him focused on the point of their joining, Ulfric Stormcloak cried out her name and buried his face in her neck, while he spilled his seed into her. Ulfric both hated this moment of surrender and vulnerability. Yet, cherished the feeling of holding her tenderly for just these few moments she will allow it.

They kiss slowly while they caught their breath. Hands smooth overheated skin, they shared lazy smiles while they stayed together. Neither willingly ready to give up the moment. This is the one respite they allow themselves from their violent and chaotic world.

Someday, he will say what is in his heart. But as he watched the chill return to her blue eyes, she stiffened in his arms. As he released her, he knew that today is not the day. He watched her walk away from him and head toward the bathing chamber alone. He exhales, takes a deep sip of wine and acknowledged that this is as much as he may ever get from her. For now, it is enough.


End file.
